Game Over
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “I saw that look you gave me at the bar. It wasn’t subtle and it wasn’t cute. But it did tell me one thing,” Blair sighed. “And what could that be?" he asked. "That you still think we're playing a game, but we're not, Chuck. Game's over." Alt 3.18 Ending


Title: _**Game Over**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I saw that look you gave me at the bar. It wasn't subtle and it wasn't cute. But it did tell me one thing," Blair sighed. "And what could that be?" he asked. "That you still think we're playing a game, but we're not, Chuck. Game's over." Alt 3.18 Ending

A/N: A scene I would have liked at the end of the episode. WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD. I'm not being bitter, although I am upset, but I do think that Blair should have called Chuck on that look. I hope you enjoy it and if not then well remember constructive criticism and flaming, there's a difference.

--

Blair finished her drink. She crossed her arms and her eyes zoned in on her ex-boyfriend, Chuck Bass. Yep, he was taking the floozy home. She should have expected as much. She didn't know who he was anymore. It was like everything they had been through was suddenly irrelevant and forgotten. It was like her words tonight and the night everything went to hell at the Empire had gone in one ear and out the other. It was a waste of her breath. She should have known, but her love for him clouded her judgment.

"Blair," Dan touched her arm. She turned to look at him. He saw the tears she didn't even know were forming in her eyes. He smiled sadly. He was a nice guy, even if he was from Brooklyn.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She looked at him and then her mother and Cyrus. They all seemed to study her and wonder the same thing. It was then she realized she wasn't alright.

"I will be. After I do this," Blair said. She then walked away from them. She heard Dan call to her, but she didn't stop. Her feet started to move faster until she was running. She skidded to a stop in front of the elevator doors. Her hand stuck in and stopped them from closing.

"Blair," Chuck breathed. He looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. He wasn't expecting her to approach him like she did. He wasn't prepared for it, even with the whore on his arm.

"Hey, can I borrow him for a minute?" She smiled in a sort of crazed way. Perhaps she was insane. Only time would tell though, but that time would be time to heal too.

The girl looked at her with pursed lips. She knew that Blair wasn't really asking for her permission. But she didn't expect the man she was about to leave with tear his arm from hers and walk outside the elevator. The couple or ex-couple stepped out of her view.

"Blair, back so soon?" Chuck smirked. He looked so smug. He didn't think his plan would have worked so quickly. They usually played a lot longer, especially when it came to matters of jealousy.

"I saw that look you gave me at the bar. It wasn't subtle and it wasn't cute. But it did tell me one thing," Blair sighed. She ignored his previous comment or at least did not respond to it. He was in for a rude awakening, that comment alone showed it.

"And what could that be?" He quirked his left eyebrow, still amused. No matter what she said, he knew it bothered her to see him with that woman. Only thing that bothered him was her expression. He didn't recognize it.

"That you still think we're playing a game, but we're not, Chuck. Game's over," she asserted. Her eyes gazed into his with determination. She bit back the need to tremble or weaken in front of him. The days of being weak were over.

"Says the girl who decided to dance with Dan Humphrey tonight after she left me?" he scoffed. The green monster on his back flared up momentarily. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Little did he know, she did, but it didn't do anything for her.

"I wasn't using him," Blair shook her head. "I have more self-respect than that."

He furrowed his brow and took a step towards her. His voice seethed in a low whisper. "Really, cause you're standing in front of me right now. I thought you hated yourself when you were with me, what I made you become?" Her words had killed him, but he'd never admit it. Instead, he'd try to throw the back at her and let her see how it felt.

"Don't try and gain sympathy. You brought this on yourself, we both did." She didn't take what he threw at her. She knew what he was trying to do. He had used up all of his plays. That was why the game was finally over. It was either going to be real or be nothing.

"I've already heard this, Waldorf. Now if you'll excuse me…" He took it up a notch. His body turned to go back to the elevator. When she didn't grab onto him, he felt his heart sink. Nothing was like it used to be. She wasn't playing right.

"Oh you're free to go. I just want you to know that when you do, I'm not going to watch and I won't wonder what you're doing tonight or who you're doing it with. I'm done, Chuck. We're not playing games so if you want this girl, then have her tonight, but it makes no difference to me."

"Sure, it doesn't," Chuck drawled sarcastically. She wasn't going to fool him. He knew that game would never be over.

"I feel sorry for you. And now you're never going to get it." Her eyes were glossy, but she didn't let the tears fall. She shook her head solemnly. Her words were truthful. She did sympathize for that man he could be, but didn't want to try to be.

"Well I'm going to get some tonight." His body stiffened and his eyes turned cold. It was the same look he gave her that night, in the Palace Bar, when he compared her to one of his father's sweaty old horses.

But now, he wasn't justified in having that look. And she wasn't going to take it.

"Just go then, Chuck. No one's stopping you, not even me this time." Blair motioned towards the elevator. She stood her ground and looked on him without fear. On the inside she wanted to beg him not to go, to be the Chuck she loved, but she wouldn't. She could only take so many steps towards him before she got tired and fell down. If he wanted her, he'd have to take one towards her.

"Fine." But he wouldn't. He turned with livid eyes for his failed scheme. His body hastily moved towards the elevator. He got in and turned around to see her standing there. The last little butterfly that still believed in him fluttered.

"Oh and one more thing?" Blair called. She crossed her arms.

"Yes?" Chuck asked. His voice was hoarse. He begged for her to say what he wanted, to ask him to stay with her.

She smirked in true Blair Waldorf bitch fashion.

"Next time, I suggest finding someone who isn't three feet taller than you. It has a tendency to make you appear like a little, heartbroken leprechaun. If only you had that pastel green suit of yours."

The elevator doors closed. The butterfly got caught in them.

--

Later that night, he realized things weren't going to work out like he planned at all. Not mentally, emotionally, or even _physically._

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted a good time," the girl whined in her thick accent. She put on her clothes and glared at him. He sat on the bed, eyes on in a trance like state, glued to the floor.

"And obviously you couldn't even get the party started," Chuck breathed. He broke his gaze and looked up to her. His eyes were remorseless and without light, without life.

"Your problem then, not mine. This has never happened to me before," the girl defended. She put her purse on her shoulder and stormed towards the door.

"Funny, it has to me," Chuck whispered. He didn't expect her to hear it. And he didn't, but she did turn around. The words may have not have reached her, but the sound of his breathing did.

"What?" She frowned, completely confounded. She'd never understand him, none of them did. The only person that ever would and ever had was… not with him.

"Just leave. I'd pay you, but you didn't exactly call anything to attention," Chuck ordered. He stood up and gave her a light shove out the door. She gasped and glared at him from in the hallway.

"How dare you. _You deserve to be alone_ tonight," the girl snarled. If she was going to say anything else, she never got the chance.

The door slammed shut and the room was filled with nothing, but utter silence.

He took out his phone and hit the call button. It rang once, twice, and then three times on speaker phone. Then it went to voicemail.

"_You've reached Blair Waldorf, sorry, but I don't seem to be available at the moment. Guess you just missed me." _

He closed the phone shut in his hand. His glossy eyes flickered up to look at a picture on his nightstand. He shook his head sadly and picked it up. His eyes connected with her paper doe ones.

"Can't say you didn't warn me."

Chuck Bass finally came out of denial, but it seemed to be too late. Jack was right after all. He now knew that when he got back the Empire, he lost Blair. The most important person and thing in his life were gone. And all he had to show for it was an empty hotel and a broken heart.

--

A/N: So did you enjoy it? Oh and I don't really want to comment further on the episode. I'm holding out hope for C/B, but it puts me in a bad mood and messes up the writing. This gave me some closure from the episode; hopefully it did something for you too. Have a good night guys.


End file.
